


Art for You can Hear the Whistle Blow a Hundred Miles

by malphigus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Incest, M/M, Marine Corps Sam Winchester, Military AU!Sam Winchester, The Assembly - Freeform, Wincest Big Bang 2018, bommaloo, malphigus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malphigus/pseuds/malphigus
Summary: Art Masterpost forYou can Hear the Whistle Blow a Hundred MilesbyBommaloo.Art done bymalphigus.A collaboration in lieu of Wincest Big Bang 2018.Many thanks toAnon1Adultandbluefire986as mods for hosting this year's WBB.





	Art for You can Hear the Whistle Blow a Hundred Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Contents:
> 
> 1\. Cover Art  
> 2\. Sam and The Assembly  
> 3\. Sam after the blast  
> 4\. Sam and Dean, reunited

Cover Art.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


[1/3] Sam with the Assembly.

  
  


[2/3] Sam after the blast.

  
  


[3/3] Sam and Dean, reunited.


End file.
